


s12e02 coda

by noxlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Gen, M/M, dean's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlee/pseuds/noxlee
Summary: Snippets of scenes. Cas and Mary bonding. Recollections of Dean's childhood.





	

“You brought your mother?”

Castiel had been pacing outside of the warding for hours, anxious to find Sam and reunite the Winchesters. He had felt himself relax slightly as the familiar rumble of the impala drew closer, but frowned when he saw that Dean was not alone. 

“Hello, Castiel. Yes, he did.”

It’s not that Castiel dislikes Mary. In fact, he finds her quite fascinating. Endearing, even. But at the moment, he’s certain her presence will not speed things along. Dean is evidently of the same mind. He’s headed toward the house with Mary in toe when he turns around in exasperation. 

“Mom, I got this,” Dean says. He sounds weary, and Castiel realizes that it was not Dean’s idea to bring Mary along. Interesting. There are not many people who can tell Dean what to do.

“You can keep me from driving, Dean. Not from hunting.”

Castiel hangs back, observing the exchange between mother and son, not wanting to intrude. But then Dean shoots him a desperate, pleading look and Castiel’s resolve weakens. He sighs, his impatience to find Sam overriding his determination to stay out of their family scuffle.

“I’m locked out by the warding,” he offers. “I could use the company.” 

Dean gives a satisfied smirk and an almost imperceptible nod of gratitude before he walks away.

~~~

Castiel and Mary stand together beside the truck watching as Dean heads toward the house. Although Dean has been calm and patient, Castiel can see the tense set of his shoulders. He knows things are uncomfortable with his mother, and he’s certain Dean is more bothered by Sam’s capture than he lets on. His gaze travels further down, and he smiles at Dean’s bowlegs as they walk away. 

His thoughts are interrupted when he realizes that Mary is now staring at him.

“You care about him, don’t you?” Her gaze is piercing, and Castiel wilts slightly under the intensity of it. Her eyes are more like Sam’s than Dean’s, he observes.

“Dean and I have been through a lot together.” Castiel isn’t sure how much to tell her and so he stops there. Has Dean told her how they met? How her firstborn was ripped apart in the depths of hell and how Castiel pulled him out? Not likely, he thinks. Dean has been treading delicately around Mary, terrified of overwhelming her. Although understandable, Castiel thinks this is an unfounded worry. Mary is much stronger than Dean gives her credit for, he can tell that about her already.

“For someone who wanted company, you’re awfully quiet.” 

“My apologies. My ‘people skills’ have improved somewhat, but I—”

“It’s okay.” She smiles and pats his arm, and Castiel leans into the touch. Mary is so free with her affections and Castiel finds himself hoping that this particular trait will wear off on her son. 

“Dean’s people skills are better than mine but he’s still not what you’d call ‘well adjusted.’ He doesn’t often talk openly. About things. Feelings.”

“He’s very different from the little boy I remember.” Mary is looking off in the distance, her memories seeing something that Castiel cannot and he is suddenly curious.

“What was Dean like as a child?” 

“Oh, Dean. He was so sweet.” Mary laughs. “Well, if I’m being honest, he was a pain in my ass. So mischievous and impulsive about everything!” Mary grows increasingly animated, and Castiel soaks it all in. 

“But he was sweet. Dean always wanted to take care of everyone. He was always playing doctor and putting bandages on us. Or pretending to be a policeman and keeping us safe. He’d know, even as a child, when I was sad and try to cheer me up. And when Sammy came along, he took to being a big brother like a fish in water. He was always checking on Sammy, making sure Sammy was okay. Some nights we’d find Dean asleep in the nursery, on the floor next to Sammy’s crib…” Mary trails off, and Castiel assumes she is remembering the last time she went to look in Sammy’s nursery. He clears his throat and Mary continues. 

“One time I told Dean he couldn’t watch this scary movie, but he snuck downstairs at night when John and I were in bed and watched it anyway. He was so scared he couldn’t sleep for weeks after that, but he was too stubborn to admit to it. When I finally got him to tell me what was wrong, he cried for hours and sulked all week. He was small enough then that I could hold him in my lap and sing him lullabies…” Mary trails off again looking wistful. “You know, I used to tell him angels were watching over him. I never imaged it would be quite so literal.” 

Cas snorts, then smiles softly. “You know, I think you’ll find he’s not much changed after all.”

They stand together in silence again for a time, leaning against the truck. Then Mary straightens up, stretching. “Well Castiel, as nice as this chat has been, I think it’s time we go find our boys.” She looks at him boldly, as if daring him to defy her. There is a stubborn set to her face that is all too familiar to Castiel and he is taken aback by the resemblance. He considers telling her no, but then realizes that Dean has been gone for far too long now. Something must be wrong.

“Let’s go then.”

~~~

Castiel gets back to the bunker late that night. The lead he thought he might have found on Lucifer was nothing but a dead end. He heads straight to the kitchen where he finds Dean on the floor. He’s sitting, legs stretched between the stove and the cabinets, looking for all the world like a small child and Castiel wants to gather him up in his arms and make everything better. Castiel lets himself imagine Dean as a four-year old, as the Dean that Mary knew—all wide green eyes, and freckles, and unfettered wonder at the world around him. Before the weight of the world fell on his shoulders.

Castiel helps himself to a beer and sinks to the floor next to him, content that his Dean is here now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is most welcome! Even if it's negative or critical-- I'm looking to improve before building myself up to a longer fic.
> 
> Also, I'm new to AO3 and I'm not entirely sure I'm using the tagging system right. If there's something you think should or shouldn't be used, speak up! I'm happy to adjust where necessary.


End file.
